


Venom: The Son of Eddie Brock

by ec_rasanean



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Deadpool being Deadpool, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Multi, Original Character(s), Spider-Verse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ec_rasanean/pseuds/ec_rasanean
Summary: Seventeen years later after successfully stopping Riot from bringing the entire symbiote species to Earth, Eddie Brock was hailed a hero of unraveling Life Foundation's ill agenda. With this moral boost, Eddie started to serve as both a hero and anti-hero against Spiderman, more the formal than latter. He even has a son with Anne Weyning named Matt Weyning, a bright yet mischievous boy who loved seeing Venom on TV and hailed him his hero.However when a freak accident killed Eddie and Venom barely escaped the ordeal, Anne decide to open up about Matt's parentage. Shocked at the the news of who his father really was along with being filled with anger and grief, Matt struck a deal with the dangerous symbiote...





	1. There's something about black goo

The chemistry lab was burning and it was not my fault.

Okay, back it up a bit. Maybe it was my fault, but in my defense when your friend is messing around with you and you tipped over a vial of unknown substance, it wouldn't be your fault... Right? At least everyone can thank me for leaving school early because the school treated this like an actual fire and sent all of us home early. However, I was bought to the administration building for questioning.

I sat in the pale amber cream painted room, rolling my eyes at the conversation my principal was having with the Superintendent. They were saying how it was my fault because I have a record of being naughty in school, like drawing dicks on bathroom stalls or flashing my ass on the school roof. So now when I actually didn't do anything on purpose, they decide to say it was my fault.

I was hella bitter about the situation, I could be home, watching the news on how our city's hero Venom is kicking ass. But no, I'm stuck here in the administration building, waiting for Mom to come and lecture me about how I need to stop being so childish.

My Mom came into the office, her hair still wet from showering probably, and she looked around the room and her eyes landed on me. She sauntered over, grabbing me by the ear and while I wailed in pain she furrowed her eyebrows, "Matthew, are you stirring trouble again this time? Do I seriously need another talk with you? It's the second time this week I've been called in to deal with you."

"It's not my fault!" I protested while the principal told my Mom about what had happened. Upon hearing how I had "burned" the school, she glared at me and grabbing my head, she shoved it downwards, forcing me to bow in apology.

My Mom desperately pleaded, "I am so sorry, I don't understand as to why Matt just wont' listen through that thick skull of his. Oh my sincerest apologies."

"The school didn't entirely burned down, just the chemistry lab and I heard that another student was horsing around with your son causing him to initiate an unknown reaction." The principal explained and my Mom let out a sigh of relief. At least she doesn't have to pay the school for the damage.

The principal continued, "However, I will have to suspend your son for three days."

"Of course, of course, I will lecture him once we get home. I am so sorry for what had happened." My Mom said quickly, and the principal just waved his hand in dismissal and she grabbed my hand and dragged me out the room.

Mom is scary when she's mad. The reason isn't because of her yelling, but of her aura when she was dragging me down the hall. It was filled with anger. Like a lot. I can imagine a flame going off on top of my Mom's head like Hades in that Disney  _Hercules_ movie.

The car ride home, my Mom sighed in annoyance, "Matt, what happened?"

"I literally didn't do anything." I replied, "My friend accidentally bumped into me and I spilled the vial with another vial and  _BOOM_ , the chemistry lab blew up."

Mom looked at me, "Goodness, Matt, you're just like your father. Reckless and hot-headed."

"I don't even know who my dad is, Mom." I murmured and she just looked away. I had learned that no matter how much I asked my Mom, she would never tell me who my father is. It was as if she couldn't tell me. She definitely loves my father, for she always has this charm with her that apparently my father gave it to her when she had me.

Mom just replied with, "It's for your own good, Matt."

"Whatever." I said and the rest of the car ride was utter silence.

When Mom pulled up on the driveway, I hopped out and quickly ran into my bedroom to turn the TV on and flip to the news channel. My eyes lit up when I see the reporter talking about the hero of New York city stopping another batch of bad guys. Apparently seventeen years ago, these unknown substances came to Earth known as symbiotes and they bind with a human to form a host/parasite relationship.

The TV flashed a picture of a dark creature whose face resembles an orca, long sleek white eyes and lizard-like mouth that was intimidating even for the most fearless people. That was Venom, a superhero whose host is a journalist named Eddie Brock. He rarely shows his face, but Venom was the coolest dude ever. I've seen so many Youtube videos of Venom overpowering robbers and gunman with his bulletproof-like body and incredible strength. It was almost surreal.

 Mom came into my bedroom and when she saw Venom's picture on the TV, her eyes softens and I caught that quick moment of... was it sadness? But Mom quickly wiped that expression off her face as she gave me eye contact, "I'm going out to buy groceries okay? I'll be home in around thirty minutes."

"Alright," I responded and she left.

The moment she left, I quickly went into her room. Just a few days ago, I found a handwritten mail addressed to Mom which was odd since she rarely receives any personal mail from anyone. The moment I showed her, she took the envelope and went into her room. I asked her about it at the dinner table but Mom only replied with 'Don't worry about it'. Curiosity kills the cat, might as well sneak a peak. 

Finding the envelope wasn't hard, I knew where my Mom hid the stuff that she kept close. It was wedged between the headboard of the bed and the wall, and I had to carefully take it out making sure it won't get damaged. The ripped opening already indicated Mom had read through it.

I unfolded the paper and started to read:

_Dear Anne,_

_How many years has it been since I had left you to take care of Matt? Sixteen? Fifteen? I am sorry about leaving Matt for you to raise alone, but I had to. I cannot let anyone know that we had a son, or else he would become the target to many of my nemesis. Upon writing this letter, I wish you well as well as Matt's. I am anxious to write this even though V is screaming about meeting you because he misses you as well._

_V and I are doing rather well, I know we always make you worried, but I promise you that both of us are looking after each other very well. Tomorrow is Matt's eighteenth birthday, and I want to give him the biggest gift, and that is a father. I will be home around 7 PM and I want to introduce V to him as well. I love you._

There was no signature, but only a blob of black goo. But the goo wasn't what my heart was thumping over, it was the fact that tomorrow I will finally get to meet my father after seventeen years.


	2. His Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is anxious to meet his father and Anne is uncertain whether she really wants Matt to know who his father is.

I woke up with balloons floating in my room. It was my birthday today, but I could care less about turning eighteen. What I cared more was that I get to meet my father today for the first time in forever. The thought of meeting him excited me as I hop out of bed to change into my clothes. A birthday card laid on my nightstand beside my bed and I picked it up to read the birthday message Mom wrote to me.

Running down the stairs and hopping the last two steps, I landed at the foyer and made my way to the kitchen where Mom had already prepared my breakfast for me. However Mom herself was nowhere to be seen. It was odd because she never leaves the house when it's my birthday. Perhaps she was at work, but ever since dinner last night she seemed off.

I remember talking to her at the table, trying to get her to admit she had gotten a letter from my father. However she stayed silent, just picking at her food and looking over at the fireplace where the small flames crackled. Mom always had this facade in front of other people, cheery and helpful. But when it came to me, she was quiet and can't seem to look at me.

A note on the table said that she was out and she won't be home until around 3 PM, which was odd because she never specifies where she goes. It really bothered me because I hate not knowing.

But I guess that's why they say ignorance is bliss.

 

 

Third person POV

Anne Weyning makes her way to the train station, anxiously looking at her watch for the next train that will bring her downtown. Eddie had told her to meet her in a cafe downtown before he will meet Matt later in the evening.

For Anne, it wasn't Eddie that she is anxious about. It was Matt, and how he would think of having the famous Eddie Brock as his father. To Anne, it was too much of a pressure even for her to think how her child will be able to handle the news. She remembered the day she found out she was pregnant with Matt, how Eddie literally picked her up and spun her around with Venom complaining 'I'm dizzy, I'm dizzy!' in the background.

She loves Eddie, she truly did. And she couldn't be prouder of her lover when he had technically saved New York, but ever since being hailed as a hero, he had so much responsibilities and enemies. She didn't worry much because she knew Venom would protect Eddie, and vice versa. But there was always that hint of fear. That hint of 'what if'.

Making sure her hair was well done, Anne approached the cafe that she will meet Eddie. Upon walking in, she spotted him. Sitting by the cafe window, gazing outside. He looked tired yet still in good body shape. He was still the Eddie she had last remembered when he was still once human. He still is human, but now that he shares a body with a symbiote, Anne had to get used to the creature spilling out Eddie's thoughts from times to time.

"Anne!" Eddie exclaimed, standing up abruptly and pulling out the chair for Anne to sit in.

Giving a grim smile, she replies, "Hello Eddie."

"Hi Anneeeee" Venom peeks out from Eddie's shoulder and the journalist had to hiss for his symbiote to not appear in public.

"Hello Venom." Anne said to the symbiote.

Eddie looked at her, "How are you? How's Matt?"

"We're fine, Eddie." Anne replies, "Your son is a big of a troublemaker as you once were."

Eddie laughs, he was happy that his son was like him. In all honesty, Eddie was worried that Matt would look too much like him, but it turned out to be that Matt looked more like Anne but the eyes was what Matt had gotten from Eddie. The almond shaped eyes and dark irises that he had taken after his father.

"I'm so excited to see Matt. Oh gosh just having him meet Venom is going to be exciting too!" Eddie chirps enthusiastically.

Anne, being the realist she is, says softly, "I'm just worried, Eddie."

"Of what?"

"Matt! What would he think when he finds out his father shares a body with a symbiote? How his father is literally fighting crime and is a hero?" Anne hisses. "I don't want Matt to be a target for all the enemies you've made, Eddie."

Eddie nods in understanding, "I know, Anne. But it's who he is. It's a part of him. He needs to know someday or another that his father is  _the_ Eddie Brock."

"Don't press your luck."

"Kidding, love." Eddie responds, "But I understand. Having him oblivious to me for so long and suddenly realizing who his father is really takes a lot of time. And I'm willing to put the effort in, Anne. I truly am. I was preparing for 'retirement' anyways, New York seems more stable these days and I want to spend more time with Matt."

Anne sighs and Eddie takes her hand and kisses it, "Matt's our only son, Eddie. I can't have him to be in danger."

"He won't, Anne. Just breathe, okay?" Eddie asks before receiving a phone call and picking it up. Then he looks at her and kisses her forehead, "Sorry babe, duty is calling. I'll see you at 7 tonight."

Anne nods and watches as her husband gets up and jogs out of the cafe before disappearing around the corner, with Venom starting to form from his neck.

 

Upon returning home, Anne sees Matt sitting on the couch playing Xbox. Matt looks at her and Anne's heart ached. He really did look like Eddie, especially with the eyes. It was the eyes that made Anne have a moment of flashback to when she and Eddie first had made out. It was a euphoric feeling that lasted oh so long.

Deciding to not think too much, Anne goes into the kitchen to prepare dinner for her son and husband. It was five thirty seven when the news had spread.

"Mom!" Matt exclaims, "Mom!"

"Yes?" Anne replies.

Matt points at the TV, "Mom... Venom... Eddie..."

The rest of Matt's word had faded in Anne's mind. The captions flashed on the TV:  _A bomb explosion in the garage of a building complex had killed 20 people, including the famous Eddie Brock_.

 


	3. My dad is who?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne tells Matt who his father is. Matt is shooketh

I watch as Mom drops the plates onto the ground. The spaghetti that got splattered all over the floor seemed to be flying in slow motion. I furrow my eyebrows, she never seem to be interested in news about Venom. Why would she care now? I remember back in elementary school I wanted a Venom figurine and Mom just won't get me one. But now she is freaking out.

"Mom, are you okay?" I ask, helping her pick up the broken pieces of glass.

Mom's breath hitches, "Huh? Oh yeah of course, hand slipped."

"Your hand is shaking. What is going on?" I ask, desperate for an answer to why my Mom acts the way she does. Mom tries to ignore me but I finally snap, "Mom! What the hell is going on! You've been acting differently ever since you got that letter from Dad. Who is my dad, Mom?"

My mother looks at me, her eyes were filled with tears as she sniffles, "So you have seen the letter."

"Of course I've seen the letter, I just haven't told you." I reply, the letter isn't what I'm worried about. It was the frustration of my mom's behavior.

Mom sighs, "I didn't want to tell who your father is for a very long time. It's just... I want to keep you safe, Matt. But I guess some things are supposed to come out sooner or later." 

I sit on the ground besides Mom, "So? Who is it?"

"Your father... Is Eddie Brock." Mom says finally.

I blink and start to laugh, "Mom stop joking around."

"I'm not."

I look at her and her eyes tell me she was telling the truth.  _Eddie Brock is my father_. The words echoed in my mind.  _The_ Eddie Brock is my father. My father was the hero of New York City. And he just got killed.

"Matt-" Mom starts to say and I interrupted her.

"Wait, you're saying Eddie is my dad and you only told me now when he's dead?!" I ask, fueled in anger. Mom recoils in pain as she says softly how she didn't know how to tell me.

I run a hand through my hair as I stand up abruptly, "I can't believe I haven't even had a chance to meet my own dad and he's fucking dead. He's dead Mom! You've seen him but I have NEVER, EVER, seen him in my life!"

My blood boils in my head as I see my mother start to sob. It pains to see me cry, but the anger was just too much to the point I storm upstairs and slammed the door behind me and I took deep breaths as I flop onto my bed. The room starts to spin and I squeeze my eyes shut. The entire time that I admire Venom and Eddie Brock, it was in my fact my own father.

Sitting up, I push a hand to my forehead. I can't deal with this information, so I threw everything from my backpack out and stuffed additional clothing and essential items before slinging it over my shoulder and making my way downstairs.

"Matt where are you-" Mom start to say as she grabs onto my wrist.

I yank my arm away, "Don't touch me! And don't try to follow me!"

My mother flinches, backing away as I aggressively slam the door behind me and throwing my hood over my head, I shove my hands into my pockets and start to make my way toward wherever the hell my legs take me.

The news channel were still broadcasting about my father's death and I put my hands over my ears, not wanting to hear nor want to turn my head to see the pictures of my father. I want to erase everything. I look up at the sun setting sky, trying to inhale as much air as I can to flush out my mixed feelings.

I turn around the corner and into the alley, only to bump into a few thugs.

"Watch where you're going."

"Fuck off." I said nonchanlantly.

They glare at me, "What did you say you little prick?"

"I said fuck off! Are you fucking deaf?" I yelled and got a punch to the face.

What happened next is a blur, I only remember passing out curled up against the alley wall. When I woke up, it had been deep into the night. My phone says it's 8:54 PM, almost 3 hours since I left home. What would Mom be thinking? Did she call the cops on me? I'm not sure.

I touch my face, dry blood was caked into my skin as I spit out some more blood and wiping it roughly with my sleeve. Mom is definitely going to ask where the blood came from.

Slowly getting up, I start to make my way back home upon calming myself down. I see a homeless man begging for money, so I just hang my head low and walk faster. I hate strangers. I hate socializing. Just humans in general grosses me out.

While passing a bar and through the loud music which I was about to curse at the volume in my head, I hear the news outlet: "We have a shoot out on 3rd Avenue and 10th Street, suspects and victims are not yet confirmed but gunshots have been heard. More updates coming in."

3rd Avenue and 10th Street. My house!

I start to sprint, shoving past people and my heart thump in nervousness. That's my house they were talking about. And mom is still there. I jump up three stairs at a time as I approach the front door and I yank it open and run in, stopping short at the living room to see two men shooting at a tall black figure.

"Mom!" I yell.

The black figure turned and I see a pair of white slanted eyes staring back at me. I freeze in my tracks as I hear Mom yelling at me to get out of the house as gunshots went off. Venom's face start to dissolve and I see my mom's desperate eyes as she says something incomprehensible when the two men turn toward me.

"Save him." Is the last word I hear my Mom say before Venom sinks into the ground into a big pool of black blob as it swims toward me. I try to swat the blob away as it attaches onto me and start to dig into my skin.  _Eddieeeeeee_. I hear in my head.  _Edieeeeeeeeee._

The men fires at the black blob star to engulf me, I couldn't breathe, but when I open my eyes, I see through long slits and the bullets drop to the ground without harming me at all. Then I feel my arm lash out and a long black spear pierce both men like a kebab.

 _Eddieeeeeeeee_. The voice comes back again.

"I'm not my father, he's dead." I said.

 _Father? So you're Matt then._ The voice said darkly.  _I... Am Venom._


End file.
